Silent Moon
by Zeke2die
Summary: My first fanfic. It's about me and my friend Michael who are transported to equestria, me as my oc pegasus and him as a unicorn. After meeting princess celestia we have to fulfill an ancient legend and defeat a powerful evil with demonic powers. Enjoy :3 btw a little bit cleche in my opinion but still awesome.
1. The beggining

**My first story so go easy. My oc included. I have left out any names also.**

**EDIT: It gets better at chapter 2/3 please keep reading I was bored when writing this**

It was a normal day, Or so I thought.

"COME ON" Michael yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on" I yelled back.

"Well we'll be late" He said

"Don't worry I'm here" I replied

"Finally" Michael said as we boarded the bus to his place.

"You know we still have 5 minutes till the bus starts"

"Yeah well I want to get my laptop started before the bus goes"

"Fine, oh yeah did you see my mlp fim oc I made?"

"No you haven't showed me" he said as we made our way to the back of the bus, getting our laptops out as we sat down.

After about 30 seconds my laptop had started. "hey look" I said.

"cool, what's his name?"

We both looked at the oc I made on my laptop, grey coat Pegasus with a crimson and black mane.

"I named him Silent Moon, cuz of his awesomeness!"

"Dude whatever, hey what's his cutie mark?"

"I can't figure that one out yet" I said

Our chat went on like that for another 30 minutes.

"Hey this is my stop let's go" Michael said.

We departed and started to walk up his drive way which was like 200m long.

Half way up we saw the coolest thing in the distant bush.

"Is that a… Pony?" I said

"Hey, yeah it is!"

"Let's go follow it"

So of we went following the pony, we knew it was probably dangerous but being hard core bronies the curiosity was too much to bare. So we went looking.

About 5 minutes in we decided to go back.

"Whoa!" I heard Michael yell. I turned around to see a vortex.

"What is that?" I said

"Don't know"

We stared at it for a while and without warning we but nothing else were sucked into the vortex.

We woke up a while later with sore heads.

"Dude what happened?" Michael said.

"Umm Michael?"

"What?"

"You're a Unicorn!"

**Please tell me ways I can improve. This is my first fanfics and I am just doing this because I'm bored :3**


	2. The prophecy

**Please leave some reviews. I don't know what to put here so how about a smiley. :3**

I looked at him in disbelief. He was a UNICORN!

"Oh my god you're a Pegasus" He said.

We both went over to a lake and stared into our reflections. I was a grey Pegasus with a maroon and black main and tail. Michael was a chestnut coloured unicorn with a black main.

"I-I think we're in Equestria!" He told me.

"I think you're right!" I replied

As soon as I said the last word we were engulfed in a bright light and we were no longer in a forest but from the looks of it, we were in some sort of castle. Just as we started to get up we saw a familiar face. Princess Celestia!

"Welcome you two to Equestria, we have been awaiting your arrival for some time now." She said.

"What?" Michael said

The princess chuckled and smiled.

"Maybe I should fill you in on the details" She said

"Long ago an ancient evil plagued this land, it was a dark and mysterious force that could take any evil from your heart and control you with it. This evil used this power to gather an army of evil and mind controlled ponies. These ponies were at its will and had no control over their actions. Me, Princess Celestia, and my younger sister, Princess Luna, Defeated this evil and freed the land. The evil does not have a name and we have not seen its true form. We defeated it using the elements of harmony and we have not seen it since. We thought it was gone, but recently after my little ponies, the new holders of the elements of harmony, defeated nightmare moon, we have seen and felt the evil once again trying to break free. We have kept it locked away far to the west of Equestria. In an old fortress it is now guarded 24/7 with magic and enchantments. But recently it has begun to break free of the barriers and is nearly upon us. A great and forgotten legend told of your coming. It is said that a powerful magic will appear in this world in the form of two alicorns. These two alicorns are you." She finished.

We both sat there dumbstruck by what we had just heard.

"There's one problem." I said "We aren't alicorns"

"Oh I noticed, but you will be"

With that she gestured for us to follow her through a corridor until we reached a big steel door. I could feel a weird power radiating from within. Princess Celestia's horn glowed and the door started to open. There was no light inside and so we blindly followed Princess Celestia inside to see her sister. Princess Luna.

**I was watching TFS dragon ball z abridged during this. If you have watched/read dragon ball z I recommend watching this. Link below to 1****st**** episode.**

watch?v=C3Gc86R46p8


	3. The transformation

**Please leave reviews. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, I had writers block (Even though I'm not a writer XD) so basically I am gonna just put a smiley here cuz most people put stuff here so :3**

We followed Princess Celestia into the pitch black room through the steel door. As we went through the door, it closed behind us and we were plunged into total darkness with only the aura of Luna guiding us

"Luna, they have arrived" Celestia said

Luna's eyes half opened and she sat up. Her horn started to glow and she talked directly to Celestia, even though we couldn't understand what she was saying.

".niaga airtseuqE evsa ot elba eb ton yam ew gnorw era yeht fI ?seno thgir eht era yeht erus uoy erA" She was talking in a weird voice and language we didn't know or understand.

".arua eht tiadar yeht yeht ,erus ma I" Princess Celestia was also talking like Luna

".uoy ni tsurt I" Princess Luna finished.

"Welcome to my sanctum" Luna said talking to us now. "We have been awaiting your return for a long time."

"Return?" I said to her, not knowing what she meant by 'return'.

"I am surprised that Celestia did not tell you that you were both once the alicorns that helped us to destroy" she was cut off as she suddenly collapsed onto the floor as Celestia went to comfort her.

"Stay strong Luna." Celestia said "She has been trying to remember what the evil is called and how long until it is released as she had contact with it while she was nightmare moon, she also tried to help the evil in escaping while she was in that form."

Luna's eyes suddenly shot open and she stood up with excitement.

"I remember!" She said "It is called 'Parshnax' and it will be released when the sun and the moon collide at the peak!"

Celestia looked quizzical "What does that mean?"

"Alas, I cannot remember what it means." Luna said.

Celestia helped Luna to her bed and gestured for us to leave. We followed her back down the corridor into the room that we were teleported into at first.

"The only thing powerful enough is the combined power of your magic and the elements of harmony." She said "Most people have to prove themselves if they want to become an alicorn, but you already have so I will turn you into alicorns right now"

We were suddenly enveloped in a bright light as we rose into the air. After about 30s we started to fall down and we landed on the ground. I felt a horn and I saw Michael with wings.

"Now I have sent a letter to a certain mare in ponyville called Twilight Sparkle, she is the current owner of the element of magic; she has 5 pony companions who all hold the other elements of harmony. You two will need to befriend her and her friends so you can use the Elements Of Harmony with your magic to destroy Parshnax. Her friends are named Rarity, who holds the elements of generosity, Apple Jack, who holds the element of honesty, Pinkie Pie, who holds the element of laughter, Rainbow Dash, who holds the element of loyalty and Flutter Shy, who holds the element of kindness." She said "You should also know a couple things. 1. That your names are Silent Moon and Burning Sun. 2. That Twilight and her friends don't know of the legend and you cannot tell them until I summon you. 3. That you have your cutie marks now that you are alicorns." She said

"Wait we have our cutie marks!?" Michael said

We both looked at our flanks at our cutie marks. I had a shield with red highlights and Michael had a shield with blue highlights.

"The red shield represents bloodshed and sacrifice." She said "and the blue shield represents will to fight and hope."

"Thank you Celestia for everything." I said

"Also you should call each other by your pony names now, also there is an escort waiting outside to escort you to the train station, ask for 1 ticket to ponyville and say it is on 'Special Business' and they will let you on for free and when you arrive in ponyville ask to go to Twilight Sparkle's library. Now go Burning Sun and Silent Moon, to Ponyville!" She said

We waved at her and walked on out of the castle into the bustling city of Canterlot, to see a royal guard come up to us, bow and he said "Follow me, if you will"

**Next chapter there will be ponies, I SWEARZ IT. Remember to review, follow and favourite and I will now leave a smiley, again :3**


	4. A Ponyville wecome

**A special thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed. I have just reached my 100 view milestone as I write this (117 to be exact). Thank you for the support I have received from the people who continue to read my fanfic. So as always here's a smiley :3**

**P.S. In the last chapter the princess was speaking backwards. Thought I'd just tell ya :3**

The royal guard was dressed as they were on the show. He didn't smile nor did he pay attention to anything other than us. He walked down a path through a garden until we trotted through a huge fancy-looking gate lined with gold and other jewels. We kept going down a long path until we reached the outskirts of Canterlot. As we walked through the main town a lot of ponies stared at me and burning sun. They obviously weren't used to seeing alicorns. We kept walking through until we reached the train station. Unlike in the show there were two trains, one that looked normal and one lined with guards that was white with a gold trim.

"You will be taking the royal train as courtesy of the Princess." He said leading us onto the carriage.

Inside the carriage was a bunch of cushioned seats. We each took a seat and the guard left to go in the other carriage.

"We are actually in Equestria!" Burning whispered to me.

"I know it's so awesome, but remember we have to fight some powerful force. What if we are killed?"

"Don't worry, let's just enjoy it for now and meet the mane 6!" He said in a kind of squealing voice as if he was a girl at a JB concert.

After that we just rested on the way to Ponyville and I slept for a bit.

I woke to the sound of a train horn and a guard telling us that we have arrived. As we walked out the guard bid us farewell and left on the royal carriage.

**Royal guard's POV**

_So they are in Ponyville. I must stop them before they have a chance to use the Elements of Harmony. If they use them I won't have another chance to escape. I MUST STOP THEM._

**Silent Moon's POV**

As we walked through ponyville we saw so many ponies. It was bustling with life, there were so many colourful and cheerful colours.

"HEY I JUST NOTICED THAT YOU GUYS WERE NEW HERE BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYONE AND I HAVEN'T MET YOU AND I KNOW EVERYONE AND I DON'T KNOW YOU SO I'LL MEET YOU AT THE LIBRARY LATER SO DON'T BE THERE FOR ANOTHER 20 MINUTES OR IT WON'T BE A SURPRISE OH YEAH MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE AND" *GAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSP* "HEY YOU GUYS ARE ALICORNS HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE ARE YOU ROYALS OR WERE YOU BORN THAT WAY AND YOU HAVE COOL CUTIE MARKS SO MEET ME AT THE LIBRABY IN 20 MINUTES SO I CAN THROW YOU A 'WELCOME TO PONYVILLE' PARTY SO I NEED TO KNOW YOUR NAMES WHAT ARE THEY?"

"Ummmmm, my name is Silent Moon and this is Burning Sun." I said dumbstruck by how some pony can say so many thing at once.

"OK MEET ME AT THE LIBRARY IN 20 MINUTES" She said as she ran away with extreme speed toward the library I guessed.

"What just happened?" Michael asked

"Pinkie Pie just happened" Said an unknown voice

We looked around but saw no-one talking to us. We shrugged and kept walking along.

We stopped some pony that we had not yet seen before in the show.

"Hey do you know where the library is?" Burning asked.

"Yeah it's in that direction" She said with her hoof raised toward another street.

"Thanks a lot" I said

We kept walking until we saw a familiar building.

"Twilight's library!" I exclaimed

We walked over and knocked on the door to a familiar face.

"Hello, wait are you guys Burning and Silent?" Spike asked.

"Yes we are." I said

"Oh then Pinkie has already planned your party and is ready for your arrival." He said "Oh yeah my name is Spike."

We walked in to what I thought was the entirety of Ponyville.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE." I heard Pinkie Pie say from behind my back. "See I _told_ you I put together a party so you guys can make some new friends while you stay in Ponyville."

Some ponies said Welcome to us but most just talked to others.

A familiar mare walked up to us. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle. So you are the guys that the princess sent to Ponyville?" She asked.

"Yes we are, I am Silent Moon and this is Burning Sun." I said

"Ok so where are you guys from?" She asked

_Oh god, this is the one question I feared the most_ I thought, shaking in my metaphorical boots.

**See I told you that there were ponies in this chapter. Leave a review, favourite or follow if you liked it. I will leave now with a smiley :3**


	5. Zecora

**Please remember to leave a review, follow or favourite if you liked it. I have nothing to put here so :3**

Burning could see I was shaking not knowing what to say so he chimed in with his answer.

"We are from Canterlot but we spend all of our time travelling Equestria." He said

"That sounds like fun." She said. She walked away to talk to her friends.

"Are you for cereal?" I said to Burning

Suddenly Pinkie started talking to us from out of nowhere.

"Oh I like cereal especially if it is cupcake flavoured!"

We didn't really know what to respond with so she said

"Oh lighten up it's YOUR party!" She said bouncing away.

The rest of the party went on like that as we talked to other ponies. We met AJ, RD, RT and FS at the party. Except Flutter Shy stayed in the corner looking at the ground for a very long time. After the party was done and everyone had left, it was just me, burning, Spike and Twilight. By that time it was already dark.

"So do you two have a place to sleep tonight?" Spike asked

"No we don't" Burning looked sad as if he was trying to mooch

"Oh then you can stay here until you get a job" Twilight said smiling.

"Ok if that's ok with you thank you!" I said.

She gave us a guest room and we got settled. After everyone had fallen asleep Burning tried to talk to me.

"We have to get a job?!" He said looking confused "I've never worked a day in my life!"

I ignored him and eventually he just fell asleep. The bed was like sleeping on a cloud. Which reminds me now that I have wings I have to try sleeping on a cloud, maybe tomorrow? Or do they have mugger ponies in Equestria? Better not take my chances. I thought these things before drifting off into a deep sleep. That night I had a terrible dream about some dark mist and a face that I couldn't remember.

I woke up to the sound of someone creeping around downstairs. I slowly trotted downstairs to the sight of burning looking for food.

"What are you doing!?" I half yelled half whispered

"Looking for food" He said

"We are not gonna keep mooching! We are gonna go get a job." I said

We walked outside and closed the door behind us. There were not many ponies out at this time. The ground was blanketed in a thick layer of fog that made it hard to see around us. We kept on walking until at the end of the path we saw a familiar cloaked figure.

"Hello!" We said

"If your shields are red and blue, then the legend must be true." Zecora said

"Wait you know of the legend?" I asked surprised

"Come with me ponies, as I sense a spying phony." She said

We made our way towards what looked to be the everfree forest.

**Leave reviews and all that good stuff and I'll love you for ever (No homo)**


End file.
